This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to structures for discharging electrostatic charge in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include components such as sensors, integrated circuits, and other electrical components. Circuitry in these components can be sensitive to electrostatic charge. Electrostatic discharge events may arise when a user touches a sensitive component or touches a portion of an electronic device housing in which a sensitive component is mounted. If care is not taken, sensitive circuitry can be damaged by electrostatic charge during electrostatic discharge events.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an improved arrangement for protecting sensitive electrical components in an electronic device from damage during electrostatic discharge events.